


Took the breath from my open mouth, never known how it broke me down

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, broken klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: “What would Diego say if he saw you.” Ben snapped. Klaus’ frown deepened. Diego had yet to appear. Klaus knew he was dead though. He’d seen the footage of the funeral. Eudora had cried.Klaus had broken soon after.What was the point of living if the man he loved was no longer breathing?





	Took the breath from my open mouth, never known how it broke me down

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking two more story based installments and then one where Klaus and Diego have some tender smut. That would round this series out at a nice even fifteen installments. This is heads up for all you folk who are coming into the party late and for those of you who like to have heads up when a story is wrapping up.
> 
> edit: DIEGO IS NOT DEAD. I forgot how I left him the last time we saw him until someone commented about him being dead and then I had to go figure out what they were talking about. The gas did not kill Diego.

Klaus sat quietly in the wheelchair watching the street below

“We need to get out of here Klaus.” Ben pleaded. Klaus blinked and nodded. Max had taken the chain off him, he was no longer tethered to the bed. But he was so weak. His body collapsing in on itself in his malnourishment and under the stress of the experiments. It would be easier just to lay here, to let himself slowly collapse into the great abyss. After all, he was useless. 

“What would Diego say if he saw you.” Ben snapped. Klaus’ frown deepened. Diego had yet to appear. Klaus knew he was dead though. He’d seen the footage of the funeral. Eudora had cried.

Klaus had broken soon after.

What was the point of living if the man he loved was no longer breathing?

“Damian, such a lovely day outside. Shall we go for a walk?” Max asked. Klaus didn’t react. He simply let the madman wheel him away from the window and through the townhouse towards the back garden. This was normal procedure. Max would take him for a walk around the garden before taking him to the basement and doing some new experiments on him. He was fascinated by Klaus’ ablilites and not even the ones to talk to ghosts. Klaus was telekinetic, quite powerful by Max’s judgement.

“Don’t let him do this Klaus. Fight him.” Ben pleaded. Klaus felt his ghostly hand brush through his arm but the only reaction he gave was a slight tremor

“Cold my love? Let me get you a blanket. It is getting rather cold out isn’t it?” Max said cheerfully. Klaus wasn’t sure how long he had been with the man now. When he had been taken they had just celebrated the Fourth of July. Diego and him had watched the fireworks from Diego’s bedroom window. Now the leaves had turned orange and yellow on the trees of the garden and a chill had entered the air when the wind blew. Max tucked a fleece blanket around Klaus’ shoulders and then continued to wheel him outside. Klaus watched the leaves fall with mild interest. He wondered how much longer he would last. Max chattered about things but Klaus let the words wash over him as white noise. He was far to focused on the ghosts that watched him from the far side of the garden. He knew one day his body would lay there as well. The ghosts watched but never approached, Klaus was almost certain it was because they didn’t want to be anywhere near the man pushing his wheelchair.

“I can’t do this anymore. I love you Klaus but I can’t watch him kill you. I can’t watch you let him kill you.” Ben said and Klaus watched in horror as Ben slowly faded from view

“Ben?” He murmured. Max stopped their movement

“What was that love?” Max asked and Klaus straightened. The ghosts on the far side of the garden perked up

“Ben? Ben please.” Klaus choked out.

“It’s going to be alright darling. I’m here, I’m all you’ll ever need.” Max said coming to crouch down beside Klaus. Tears welled up in Klaus’ eyes. He slowly turned to face Max, the ghosts rushing forwards as if he was pulling them in.

“Fuck off.” He said and then his hands glowed blue. The ghosts were solid and ambushed Max so fast the madman had no chance in defending himself before they had torn him to shreds. Five out of six faded completely after that but the last, a girl who looked like she was maybe ten stayed beside Klaus

“Thank you.” She whispered and Klaus nodded. She faded as well leaving him alone in the garden. He leaned back in the chair, trying to catch his breath. He was alone.

“Ben?” He called, fear welling up in him. He wasn’t strong enough to stand but he tried anyways. Falling to the ground in a heap. Slowly he dragged his body towards the house. There had to be a phone somewhere in there. It was dark out before he was able to get to the back door. Another few hours before he was able to find a phone just out of reach. Sobbing in pain and distress he clawed at the wall where it hung. He was out of energy. He would have to wait until he rested to try again.

He fell asleep curled on the floor. When he woke he struggled to his feet using the wall to lean on. He was able to stand long enough to grab the phone before he collapsed again. Shaking he pressed the familiar buttons of 911.

“Nine-one-one what’s your emergency?” An operator said and Klaus sobbed

“Help. Please. I was kidnapped. I want to go home.” Klaus sobbed in relief. He barely heard the woman talking to him through the pounding of his own heartbeat. He was so cold. The shivering hadn’t stopped.

“Sir?” The woman said and Klaus let out a hiccup

“I don’t know where I am.” He said

“What do you see when you look out the window?” She asked and he thought back

“There’s a bookstore across the street. Ryder’s Bookstore.” He said. He heard an audible sigh

“Okay, I’m finding a Ryder’s Bookstore in Queens. Are you safe?” She asked and Klaus let out a choked noise

“I killed him. I didn’t mean to.” Klaus murmured.

“Help is on the way.” The woman said. Klaus let the phone slip from his fingers. He curled up against the wall and pulled the blanket that he had somehow managed to keep ahold of further around his shoulders. He was barely able to hear the sirens when he lost consciousness.

He hoped Diego was waiting for him on the other side.

He hoped Ben was proud of him.

He was so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> And you all thought Diego was going to save the day.


End file.
